toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Ichabod Irving
Ichabod Irving is a recurring character in Rewritten, Justice, ''and ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Ichabod Irving is the elected leader of Dreamland and a member of the Toon Council. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Ichabod Irving made his first appearance in "Genesis" when he toured an electrical facility in his neighborhood with Mayor Flippy Flopper and was present when Flippy first delivered the Cogs to Toontown along with Dr. Adam Molecule. In "Remembrance," he and the other members of the Toon Council voted in approval of an evacuation of Toontown during an emergency session of the Toon Council, occurring after the climate change, the attack on a Toon, and the murder of a Toon. In "Doomsday," he and the rest of the Toon Council (minus Melville Jesop) realized that an evacuation was impossible and the only viable option left was the Emergency Portal. Desperate to save the Toons of Toontown amidst a mega Cog invasion, they approved the Exodus. He returned with the rest of the Toons in "Irenic" and helped acclimate newly-appointed Mayor Eileen Irenic to office. In the season finale, "Hell Bound," Ichabod and the rest of the Toon Council were briefed by Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe of the extent of the existing Cog Nation and Operation Sever. The power in Toontown Central was suddenly cut, as the Cogs had taken refuge in a Cog building on Loopy Lane, in which they housed the Tog conversion machine. The power source was so great that it was leeching from the Playground. Eileen Irenic, Piggy Pie, Dr. Kilo Byte, and Flippy Flopper volunteered to go. Ichabod was silent when asked to go. While Mortimer Myles and Paula Behr chastised Flippy for his actions prior to Exodus, Ichabod was one of the councilmembers who opted to wish Flippy luck. The Toons successfully took back the building and shut down Operation Sever. ''Justice'' Ichabod returned in "Aftershock" when he and the Toon Council discussed a plan of attack for a coordinated strike on Cog headquarters. He voted in favor of a funeral for Flippy. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Ichabod was reelected to the Toon Council for a second term. In "Trouble," he attended the final Toon Council meeting for his colleagues and was present when the scandal was leveled against Constance. He displayed his usual ambivalence and did not interfere. He later attended the Inauguration and became the only member from the former team to maintain the office after the resignation of Mortimer Myles. In "Edicts of War," Ichabod attended an impromptu Toon Council meeting in which the treachery of Ahab Ishmael was detailed, and the potential location of Bossbot HQ was unearthed. Ichabod attended another emergency meeting between the Toon Council and Toon Resistance in "By a Preponderance" when an elaborate plan was assembled to storm all four Cog HQs at once with the force of every Toon in Toontown. Ichabod only attended and participated because he had been roasted for his apathy by Constance Miller. ''Contact'' Ichabod returned in "They Came From the North" when he and the other members of the Toon Council, the Toon Patrol, and Eileen Irenic interrogated the six Cartonians who had just arrived in Toontown. Though quiet throughout the first five interviews, he began asking questions when speaking to Blair Fawkes, the fox. The Toon Council the following day ("Equinox") spoke with Doctor about his experiences as a Tog in Bossbot Headquarters. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1, with only Ichabod voting in favor. His motivation was to reduce long-term costs of incarceration and the morality of the decision. When a second petition arose in "Countdown," Ichabod remained in favor. This time he was joined by Slate Oldman and Vidalia VaVoom, but the motion still failed 3-3 and was tabled for an additional three weeks. The petition was finally adopted in "Welcome to Toontown" when mounting financial pressure forced the Council's hand. Ichabod and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. Ichabod tried to placate the upset Cartonians in "This Too Shall Pass" after Blair Fawkes's jail break. Ichabod and the Toon Council fought the Cogs during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," an event that successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Ichabod Irving is named after Ichabod Crane, a character from the short story The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, by author Washington Irving. Trivia *Ichabod is from the neighborhood with the fewest former Councilors, as Ichabod himself is only the 43rd while other neighborhoods, such as the Docks, have had up to 75. This is because the residents of Dreamland are inherently lazy and do not bother voting for someone else. *Ichabod is the only member of the Toon Council to remain throughout the duration of the series. Four of his five counterparts from the first Toon Council were not reelected, and Mortimer Myles was forced to resign after a scandal was revealed. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Horses Category:Toon Council Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters